The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Virtual computing systems are widely used in a variety of applications. Virtual computing systems include one or more host machines running one or more virtual machines concurrently. The one or more virtual machines utilize the hardware resources of the underlying one or more host machines. Each virtual machine may be configured to run an instance of an operating system.
In some implementations, virtual computing systems may be implemented on various cloud systems. For example, virtual machine images, metadata associated with virtual machines, or volume data associated with virtual machine may be stored by various cloud systems. However, different cloud systems may operate based on different protocols, different application programming interfaces (API's), or different software defined kit (SDK) packages. Accordingly, virtual machine operating based on one cloud system may not be compatible with another cloud system.
The foregoing and other features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Understanding that these drawings depict only several embodiments in accordance with the disclosure and are, therefore, not to be considered limiting of its scope, the disclosure will be described with additional specificity and detail through use of the accompanying drawings.